


Like What You See?

by curiosityismyname



Category: Da Sweet Blood of Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosityismyname/pseuds/curiosityismyname
Summary: (A Seneschal [Rami Malek] x reader story) Being dragged to a get together by your aunty really wasn't at the top of your "plans for the weekend" to do list. But hey, at least the servant is kind cute, right?A Da Sweet Blood of Jesus story





	Like What You See?

Truth be told, you never felt truly comfortable at these sort of events. Formal attire and heavily opinionated conversations of philosophy and politics—they weren’t exactly your cup of tea. However, your aunty had insisted you come with her to this get-together; saying it would help you “experience more of life’s finer things” and “expand your horizons.” Uh,  _yeah_. You were pretty sure that was just an excuse for her to bring you along as her designated driver after she had one too many martinis.

From several feet away you could hear her conversing with a woman and the host of this meeting, Dr. Hess Greene. Her voice carried over, and you could make out bits of their conversations. “...we’re all junkies of one sort or... ...progress in discovering... ...swinging in trees.”

You made a face, nose scrunching up in slight annoyance as you heard your aunty’s voice lightly slur. Great, she was already on the verge of getting tipsy. Sighing, you took a sip of your own non-alcoholic drink; staring out at the ocean to watch the sun sparkle off its beautiful surface. To the side, you could hear four men talking about someone named Bucky Dent, and you had to resist the urge to pinch the bridge of your nose. This was ridiculous—all you had wanted to do was spend your weekend off relaxing in your room. But no, instead you were here, surrounded by "classy" idiots who loved nothing more than their money and alcohol.

You turned to leave, ready to spend the rest of the time waiting in the car, when a man approached you. Initially, you wanted to groan—you  _so_  did not want to start up some weird conversation at the moment. But after a quick look over, you realized it was simply the servant of Dr. Greene. His green eyes looked down at your drink, noticing it was more than half finished, and offered a polite - yet tired, you noted - smile. “Would you like a refill, madam?”

You blinked, not expecting such an accent from the man. It didn’t help that his voice sounded so...smooth. You looked down at your drink, realizing he was still waiting for an answer. Clearing your throat, you gave a smile and shook your head. “No, thank you, I’m fine.”

“Very well,” he said, tipping his head before turning to look over the rest of the guests. When he saw none were low on their beverages, he stayed in his place; hand holding the tray with a single drink resting atop almost perfectly still. You couldn’t help but let your eyes run over him—he was quite cute, after all. Olive skin, ( _gorgeous_ ) green eyes, a straight posture, and neat, combed black hair. He was definitely one of the more eye-catching males you’d personally met in your life.

“Like what you see?” His accented voice, tinged with amusement, broke you out of your trance; nearly making you drop your drink. You didn’t know how to answer, stuttering out a few syllables as you felt your cheeks warm with embarrassment.

“My apologies,” you mumbled. His lips pulled to the side in a light smirk, but it was gone in nearly an instant as his eyes looked over the guests once more.  _‘He’s no doubt trying to remain professional,’_  you thought. You fiddled with your glass a bit before you took in a deep breath and held out your hand, putting on the best smile you could. “My name is (f/n).”

He grasped it with his own free one, bringing it up to place a gentle kiss to the back of your hand. You felt your cheeks heat even more at the action—no man had ever done that to you before and it was quite romantic if you had to say so. “Seneschal Higgenbottom at your service,” he replied, giving a quick genuine smile. He opened his mouth to say something when the sound of your aunty’s voice interrupted him.

“Seneschal! Seneschal! Come take this terrible concoction and put some vodka and a little black pepper and a dash of lemon in it for the doctor.” You momentarily scowled, realizing your time with Seneschal was already up. But before he left your side, he turned to you once more; offing that small genuine smile once more. Leaning in, he whispered in your ear.

“Meet me out front in an hour. I would very much like to continue our conversation.”

And with that, Seneschal left to tend to your aunty’s orders; leaving you standing there staring at your drink with a giddy smile and a racing heart.

Maybe coming here with your aunty hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *wheezes* first (and possibly only?) attempt at writing some Seneschal stuff. hope it was okay...? i'm contemplating on whether or not i should add another chapter asdfjkl we'll see i guess?


End file.
